


Напиши на мне своё имя

by anjinhos, fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Modern AU, Out of Character, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anjinhos/pseuds/anjinhos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017
Summary: Баки вернулся с базы на день раньше, чтобы устроить Стиву сюрприз, а тот припас для него свой.





	Напиши на мне своё имя

**Author's Note:**

> «Боже» в качестве междометия.

Баки открыл дверь дома и переступил его порог впервые за восемь месяцев – ровно столько длился контракт с армией. Его служба закончилась сегодня в девять ноль-ноль, когда он сел в самолёт из Вашингтона, где провёл три дня на базе, отъедаясь, вымывая пустынный песок из всевозможных мест и сдавая последние рапорты. Больше никаких контрактов и никакой армии – только Стив.

Баки надеялся сделать ему сюрприз, вернувшись домой на день раньше, но их машины не оказалось на подъездной дорожке, а Стива – дома. Так что план с треском провалился, и Баки уселся на кухне, попивая молоко прямо из бутылки. Из раковины на него смотрела гора немытой посуды, а на столе были разбросаны лайнеры и листы из скетчбука – Стив любил беспорядок, но старательно это скрывал, когда Баки был рядом. Оглядев весь этот бардак, Баки довольно вздохнул – он дома.

По подъездной дорожке зашуршали шины, и он вмиг подобрался, отставив упаковку молока на стол. Прислушался, различая звук шагов и звон ключей. Наконец щёлкнул дверной замок, и практически сразу раздался глухой удар и ругань Стива:

– Чтоб тебя! Откуда?.. – чертыхнулся тот, видимо, споткнувшись о вещмешок, который Баки кинул у двери. – Баки?..

Стив влетел в кухню, взъерошенный и с бумажным пакетом, полным продуктов, наперевес.

– Боже, Баки! – Пакет упал на пол, а Стив за секунду оказался в объятиях Баки, обнимая его за шею и заполошно целуя всюду, куда мог дотянуться.

Баки что есть силы прижал Стива к себе, отвечая на поцелуи. Боже, как же он скучал все эти восемь месяцев.

– Ты голодный? Ты устал? Прости, даже обеда нет – я думал ты будешь завтра, я сейчас… – Стив попытался выскользнуть из его рук и привычно развернуть бурную деятельность, но Баки притянул его обратно.

– Я не голодный – поел в полёте – и не уставший. Фьюри подсуетился с бумажками, и нас всех отправили домой пораньше. Так что стой смирно. – Он уткнулся носом Стиву за ухо, оглаживая ладонями бока. – Как же я соскучился.

– И я, Бак. – Стив повернул голову, чтобы поцеловать его: в этот раз вдумчиво и голодно.

Закончив целоваться, Баки, подцепив футболку Стива пальцем, потянул вверх:

– Показывай новые – все четыре. – Он собирался взглянуть на тату, намёками на которые Стив интриговал его во время разговоров по скайпу.

У них успела появиться небольшая традиция: когда Баки возвращался домой из командировок – обязательно осматривал новые татуировки Стива. Тот набивал небольшие рисунки, вплетая их общий узор, начиная от левой лопатки и переходя теперь уже на весь левый бок и грудь. Тату он зарабатывал себе на жизнь, открыв небольшой салон на пару с бывшим одногруппником, и, надо сказать, что «Одинсон и Роджерс» пользовались популярностью. Однако свои тату Стив прятал от чужих глаз, скрывая их под одеждой и доверяя смотреть на них лишь Баки.

Стив прикусил губу – в его глазах на секунду вспыхнул озорной огонёк, – но без лишних слов стянул с себя футболку, позволяя Баки найти новые тату у себя на теле. Первым в глаза бросилась новая веточка лозы, вившейся по груди: из плавных линий она переходила в геометрическую вязь и заканчивалась под левым соском рисунком ласточки, сплошь состоящей из прямых и углов.

– Сара? – предположил Баки, вспомнив давнишнее прозвище матери Стива.

Тот кивнул, прямо взглянув Баки в глаза, и из груди вырвался облегчённый вздох. Смерть матери была тяжёлым ударом для Стива, и это тату было символом того, что он принял свою утрату. Баки обвёл ласточку пальцем и прижался к ней губами в коротком поцелуе.

Второе тату Баки пришлось поискать, прежде чем он заметил рисунок Бруклинского моста и надпись «Бруклин» в общем узоре на спине. Они оба скучали по району, в котором выросли. Хоть в те годы он и был настоящей дырой, память сохранила только хорошее, навевая ностальгию. Баки поцеловал и это тату, а после принялся вертеть Стива в своих руках, пытаясь найти ещё два оставшихся.

– Сдаёшься? – озорно спросил Стив, смеясь от щекотки.

– Чёрт с тобой, сдаюсь, – согласился Баки, кивнув.

Стив с вызовом посмотрел на него, а потом многозначительно опустил взгляд вниз. Баки в ответ удивлённо вздёрнул брови: Стив пока не дошёл до линии пояса, вписывая одно тату рядом с другим, так что искать там он бы даже не догадался. Заинтригованный тем, что же Стив решил отметить на своём теле отдельно от остальных татуировок, Баки расстегнул ремень его джинсов и спустил их до колен, а после слегка оттянул резинку брифов вниз и охнул. От правой подвздошной кости шла горизонтальная надпись «Д.Б.Б.», а от левой – его личный номер, выбитый на жетонах.

– Стив? – Баки неверяще уставился на Стива, расплывшегося в улыбке. – Это… Боже!

Он опустился на колени, поглаживая пальцами недавно зажившие татуировки, а после по традиции поцеловал каждую из них. Не удержавшись, Баки провёл языком по своим инициалам, аккуратно выведенным чёрной краской на светлой коже. Он планировал в скором времени подарить Стиву кольцо, но тот его опередил, приятно удивив. Чёрт, да он просто выбил у Баки землю из-под ног, отметив его именем и номером своё тело.

Это было… У Баки внутри всё приятно дрожало, и голова кружилась от того, как Стив сделал ему лучшее в мире признание в любви. Он провёл языком по тату ещё раз, потом по второй, затем втянул нежную кожу в рот, посасывая и оставляя метку поверх метки. Стив отозвался судорожным вздохом, взъерошив ему коротко остриженные волосы на затылке.

В груди было тесно от чувства, что распирало его изнутри и трепетало где-то под рёбрами. И у Баки просто не было слов, чтобы выразить всё это, поэтому он обнял Стива, прижавшись лицом к его впалому животу, покрывая кожу поцелуями.

– Спасибо, – прошептал он после очередного поцелуя, – спасибо-спасибо-спасибо…

– За что? – Стив поймал его лицо в ладони, приподняв за подбородок, чтобы заглянуть в глаза.

– За то, что ты есть. За то, что со мной. За это. – Баки лизнул полоску из цифр.

– Вот же ты придурок, Баки Барнс, – в ответ счастливо вздохнул Стив, закатывая глаза.

Баки не стал привычно называть его дохляком, а снова принялся вылизывать татуировки, сжимая узкие бёдра в ладонях. Вместе с пьянящим чувством влюблённости изнутри грызла тоска, которая и так ела его поедом весь срок контракта. Он соскучился по голосу Стива, его теплу, запаху и вкусу кожи, по прерывистым вздохам, что вырывались из его груди, когда они целовались. И Баки собирался восполнить эту потребность здесь и сейчас, не сходя с этого самого места. Он потянул приспущенную резинку брифов ещё ниже, но Стив перехватил его ладонь.

– Стой, Бак. Дай хоть в душ схожу, – голос прозвучал неуверенно: Стива уже повело, но он, как всегда, пытался быть гласом разума в их отношениях.

– Потом. Я соскучился. – Баки отрицательно качнул головой, сжав губами полувставший член через ткань.

Стив издал задушенный всхлип и вцепился ладонями в его плечи, передумав спорить. Приняв молчание за согласие, Баки стащил его бельё к джинсам и вобрал головку в рот, добившись полноценного стона. Звук горячей волной опустился от груди к паху, отзываясь эрекцией в штанах. Однако Баки собирался уделить внимание сначала Стиву, так что сел поудобнее, чтобы молния в джинсах давила на вставший член не так сильно, и снова взял у Стива в рот. Провёл языком по вздувшимся венкам, обвёл головку, прошёлся кончиком по уздечке, а после задвигал головой, впуская член Стива в глотку настолько глубоко, насколько мог. За восемь месяцев он немного отвык от этого ощущения, и на глаза навернулись слёзы, но заполошный речитатив Стива «Бакибакибаки…», перемежавшийся стонами, того стоил.

Баки с ума сходил от звуков, которые издавал Стив, от того, как тот дрожал в его руках, сдерживаясь, чтобы не начать толкаться бёдрами, от ощущения тонких пальцев, сжимавших его затылок. Как он только не свихнулся за восемь месяцев без всего этого? Огладив большими пальцами татуировки у бедренных косточек, Баки, подавшись вперёд, зарылся носом в жёсткие светлые волосы, впуская член Стива в расслабленное горло до упора. Стив громко всхлипнул и закусил губу, сдерживаясь, чтобы сразу же не кончить. И Баки даже не нужно было поднимать глаза, чтобы знать, как выглядит сейчас его лицо: искусанная и оттого припухшая нижняя губа, впившаяся в неё белоснежная кромка зубов, жаркий румянец от скул до самой шеи, зажмуренные глаза с подрагивающими длинными ресницами и сведённые от напряжения брови. Баки хотел бы его сейчас поцеловать, попробовав на вкус жар на щеках и приласкав истерзанные губы, но вместо этого он сглотнул. В горле запершило, а глаза защипало, но то, какой Стив издал стон, окупило всё.

Придержав его за бёдра, Баки не позволил Стиву упасть, когда у того подкосились колени. Вместо этого он подхватил его одной рукой под бёдра, а второй огладил обнажённую грудь, не дав накрениться вперёд, пока Стив кончал. Баки выпустил изо рта начавший опадать член, раскатывая на языке знакомый солоноватый привкус семени, и снова уткнулся Стиву в живот, пытаясь совладать с дыханием. Сорванные всхлипы Стива над головой и то, как его пальцы поглаживали плечи Баки, всё еще цепляясь за них для равновесия, подводило к самому краю. Даже без восьми месяцев воздержания Стив возбуждал Баки до белых мушек перед глазами и болезненной тесноты в джинсах, и сейчас он держался из последних сил, чтобы не кончить только от того, как Стив едва слышно выдохнул «Боже, Бак!».

Стив наклонился и глубоко поцеловал его, жадно вылизывая рот, и Баки впился пальцами в свой ремень, громко застонав, но так и не сжал себя через джинсы, чтобы получить наконец долгожданную разрядку.

– Пойдём в кровать, – прошептал Стив ему прямо в губы, обведя большими пальцами скулы.

– Я не дойду, – честно признался Баки, даже не удивившись тому, насколько низко и хрипло прозвучал его голос.

– Ладно. – Стив снова залился румянцем, но это не помешало ему начать стаскивать с Баки футболку. – Смазка в пакете на полу, достанешь?

Баки согласно кивнул, не удержавшись от ещё одного короткого поцелуя в губы, и отвернулся к пакету, попутно стягивая с себя майку. Под ней скрывался армейский загар: всё, что было прикрыто формой, осталось нетронутым солнцем, остальная кожа загорела до цвета молочного шоколада. Такой контраст был немного забавным, но Стив уже привык к тому, как Баки выглядел после командировок.

Стив успел стащить с себя всю одежду и даже сбить кеды с ног, пока Баки вытаскивал смазку из пакета. Поэтому, стоило обернуться, как он оказался в объятиях обнажённого Стива. Быстрые поцелуи, мазнувшие по груди и животу, заставили прерывисто выдохнуть и вжать Стива в себя.

– Мне этого чертовски не хватало в сексе по скайпу. – Стив огладил руками спину Баки и лизнул влажную от пота шею.

– Мне тоже. – Баки снова поцеловал его, наслаждаясь прикосновениями.

Однако ладони Стива практически сразу переместились с его спины на ремень джинсов, быстро справляясь со всеми застёжками, а затем Стив выскользнул из объятий, оперся о кухонный стол и прогнулся в пояснице. Баки от этого зрелища с силой сжал тюбик смазки в руках и, быстро свинтив с него крышку, выдавил лубрикант себе на ладонь. На растяжку у него просто бы не хватило терпения и выдержки: учитывая, какие звуки Стив обычно при этом издавал, Баки спустил бы в первые же секунды, даже не прикоснувшись к себе. Поэтому он щедро размазал смазку по промежности Стива и, сжав изящные ягодицы в ладонях, потёрся между ними членом.

– Стиви, – простонал Баки, уткнувшись носом ему в плечо.

– Да, Бак. – Стив повернул голову, прижавшись щекой к его взмокшему лбу.

Ладони Стива легли Баки на бёдра, подбадривая двигаться дальше, и Баки, не сдержавшись, снова начал толкаться, проходясь членом между сведённых ягодиц и заставляя ножки стола поскрипывать о пол, а жетоны на груди позвякивать друг о друга. Стив тихо стонал под ним, ещё больше прогибаясь и двигая бёдрами навстречу. Баки не хватило и на пару минут – на одном из движений все мышцы разом выкрутило в судороге, по телу побежали разряды удовольствия, и он кончил, жарко выдохнув Стиву в затылок и выплеснувшись на поясницу.

То, как Баки удержался на ногах, опершись на стол, чтобы не придавить Стива, а потом отматывал бумажные полотенца, приводя их обоих в порядок, потерялось в посторгазменной дымке. В себя он пришёл уже в объятиях Стива: тот прижимал его к себе, они всё ещё были раздеты и загнанно дышали.

– Душ. Постель. Тайская еда, – предложил Стив, потёршись носом о его ключицы.

Баки лишь согласно замычал, окинув взглядом устроенный ими беспорядок – всё это они уберут потом, а пока он обнимал Стива, зарывшись носом в его макушку и вдыхая сладковатый запах шампуня. По этому он тоже соскучился.

Баки всё же выпустил Стива из рук, чтобы надеть на него свои жетоны: тот носил их в перерывах между контрактами Баки, и теперь они оставались у Стива уже навсегда.

– Больше не уедешь? – спросил тот, подцепив пальцами цепочку.

– Больше не уеду, – пообещал Баки и, помолчав немного, добавил: – Знаешь, я хочу, чтобы ты набил мне тату, – попросил он.

– Серьёзно? Бак… – Стив сжал жетоны в ладони, поглаживая пальцами цифры личного номера. – Так ты не против забить левую руку? Я сделал пару эскизов, под тату не будет видно шрамов.

– Я не против, – улыбнулся Баки, глядя, как у Стива загорелись глаза. – Но сначала, – он поймал его за руку, устроив её у себя внизу живота, чтобы пальцы касались подвздошной кости, – напиши на мне своё имя.


End file.
